


Blink and You'll Miss It

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: LR Multiship Week 2017 [3]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, LoliRock Multiship Week, NSFW, but - Freeform, fight me if u must but i'm love it so???, i'm crying bc the official ao3 tags for zach are with the k's, i... i will not back down from this ship, that's just how it is, this is super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: “Kiss me.” She whispers.Zach lifts his dry hand to cup her cheek and pull her in.The universe narrows down to just this moment, and Iris lets herself forget everything else just for now. Just for him.





	Blink and You'll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> for the hurt/comfort prompt

She remembers when he told her he was leaving.

Maybe it’s something small to focus on, irrelevant in the scheme of things- especially now- but her heart still hammered in her chest when she thought about how vulnerable he’d looked. How his eyes were cast downwards, and not at her but lower, as if he were scared. His mouth was barely parted as if he were looking for words but unable to find them, and the split lip hadn’t helped the image.

‘What’s wrong?’ She’d whispered.

‘I… I have to go.’ He’d replied back, still not looking.

It’d hurt to think that he wouldn’t tell her what was going on. ‘Oh… will you call me when you can? I’m worried about you.’

‘No, I mean… I have to leave town. College, Iris.’

The world had seemed to crash to a standstill around them then, her heart in her throat and her hands in his and her universe narrowing so suddenly to those words that she felt she’d been about to throw up.

This moment looked a whole lot like that. Only difference was that she was on the outside of it, standing next to where he was sitting, back to the backstage wall of the theater, frustrated tears on his face and fists clenched.

His lip had scarred since she last saw it, since she last kissed it.

Iris sits down next to him slowly.

Zach takes a deep breath, still not looking at her. He lets his hands out of their fists though, instead beginning to fiddle with his scarf.

“Tell me what happened.” She whispers.

“What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know. You stopped talking to me two years ago.” Iris lets herself look straight ahead, ignoring her feelings, ignoring his face, ignoring the roaring hurricane in her stomach. “Remember?”

He sighs. “That’s… that’s fair. I’m sorry, Iris, it just hurts.”

“Then talk to me. Help me understand, let me help you.”

“You already tried helping.”

“And it didn’t work, so now I want to just… talk.”

“You always did like talking.”

Iris sighed. “And you were always too proud to talk. Stubborn asshole.”

Zach glanced at her, finally, she could tell from the corner of her eye. He laughed once. “Yeah, you’re right. Too proud… Never thought that’d be me. My parents? Pride’s like a plague for them. But me? I thought I was past that.”

Iris shook her head, looking at her nails to pick at her cuticles. “Nope, I could have told you that. Zach Brady, you’re a stubborn prideful asshole.”

“You still dated me.”

“Yeah, I did.” She glances at him. “And I’d do it again.”

“Really? Why would you torture yourself like that?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Aren’t you with… what’s his name… Nathan?”

“Nathaniel? No, we’re friends. We’re… we’re just friends.” She rests her head against the wall again, looking up into the dark ceiling. “So what happened? After you left?”

“Well, my dad apologized for slapping me. His ring caught my lip, gave me a nasty scar.” Zach touched his lip absentmindedly. “Then I packed, and I went to law school.”

“Law school? Don’t you have to get an Associate’s before you can even take the test to get into law school?” Iris found that hard to believe, not that his parents wouldn’t push for it, but that he’d be able to get in right after high school.

“Nah, I just got in. Lucky me right?” His sarcastic laugh cemented what she already knew.

“You hated it.”

“Not just that, I was terrible. I got kicked out of my first class because I hadn’t read the material, then in my second I didn’t know a stupid definition. And I got through two years, Iris. I made it for two years.”

“But you’re back now.”

“But I’m back now.”

“Are you on break?” She could only hope. It was still the end of summer, there was a chance…

“I dropped out.”

Oh no.

Iris sighed. “So what now?”

“What do you mean what now? My parents funneled thousands of dollars into this, they’re furious with me.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “And this musical thing… Even when I did play, they still didn’t care. My mom told me to join a band when I- get this- ‘when I go back next semester’. What a joke.”

Iris reached over and took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. They were calloused, scarred, proof of the fact that even if he’d been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he was still a Sunny Bay High boy at heart.

His breath hitches, but he lets her pull his hand free and turns to face her. Iris plays with his hand for a second, flipping it over and dragging her fingers over his palm, the wrinkles and normal lines interlocked with scars.

“It’s going to be okay.” She leaned down to kiss his palm. “You can do it.” Another kiss.

“Iris…”

“Shh.” She presses another kiss, this time to his thumb. She turned and scooted closer to him, turning his hand over.

“It’s.”

Kiss.

“All.”

Kiss.

“Fixable.”

Kiss.

By now his face was starting to color, his ears going red. Iris couldn’t hide the smile.

“I promise.”

Kiss.

Zach slid his fingers through hers, locking their hands together. She pauses to glance up at him, blinking.

“Do you still like me?”

Now that was a question.

Iris bit her bottom lip. “That’s a lot to ask.”

“I need to know.”

“Why?”

“Because I really want to kiss you, but if you don’t want me to then… I won’t.”

Iris glanced him over. On one hand, she could still remember the ache when she last saw him. How he left, the absolute ashes of their relationship that she’d held to her chest and cried over…

But on the other hand?

“Yes.”

“You still like me?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Zach reached for her leg and pulled her into his lap. It was surprising, he’d been able to manhandle her when they were in highschool, but now? She hadn’t been expecting that. Her breath catches in her throat when she goes from being on her own to suddenly being in his space, her dress immediately riding up as her legs spread to straddle him.

“Can I say I really like your performance costumes?” He whispers.

Iris grabbed the stray edges of his scarf and tugged them tight around his neck, wrapping the excess around her hand. “Can I say I really like your scarf?”

He laughed, only a bit strained from the pressure. “Touché.”

“Now, Zach Brady, are you going to kiss me or am I going to get left waiting again?” She tapped his nose. “If you remember, I’m not too patient.”

His only answer is a hand on her hip, a hand on the back of her head, and an unhurried press of his lips to hers.

There were a lot of things Iris had missed about dating him. His hands in hers, his smile when he thought she wasn’t looking, his messy hair in the morning.

Kissing? Damn, kissing was one of them.

Nobody else kissed like Zach Brady. Now that might sound light coming from an 18 year old who’d only dated boys (and girls) from her hometown, but she’d like to think that, as a Princess of Ephedia, she had some authority in the matter.

His lips were soft, pleasant to bite and pant against. He knew when to pull back and when to delve in and just how to move his tongue so that she wanted more.

More than that, even if he wasn’t the best kisser she’d had the pleasure to mack on, his hands liked to roam. One combed through her head and scratched her scalp gently, remembering that she liked that, while the other used its powers of distraction to trace patterns onto the bare skin of her thigh right next to where her dress was inching up.

She wasn’t just sitting there idly though. No, Iris wasn’t one to just sit and wait. She wasn’t a damsel in distress or a limp wrist. 

Iris had a hand on his chest, slid under his shirt and cupping his pec. He’d argue that he didn’t have one, but she knew he worked out and she knew that they were sensitive. Call her sneaky, call her evil, but she liked teasing people and she was good at it. Her other hand had stuck to the scarf, pulling him closer and not minding if his breaths were a bit quicker than they were supposed to be.

The kisses got deeper and each of their hands got bolder, his sliding fully into her dress to squeeze her ass and hers moving to tweak his nipple.

He gasps for air first, and Iris bites his top lip to drag him back in. She grinds down onto his crotch as his hand squeezes more firmly, as she scratches a firm line across his chest and tugs his scarf tighter. She wasn’t this bold back when they first dated, too clumsy and new at sex to know what she was doing, to know how to rile someone up.

Now? He’d been her introduction course, now he’d be the final exam.

Zach pulls back with the hand that’d been in her hair sliding down to press on her chest and keep her from chasing the kiss, breathing hard and blushing harder. She could feel him getting hard beneath her, could feel herself getting wet, and it was about then that she realized they weren’t in private.

“Iris?”

“My dressing room?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Then they’re clumsy again, just for a moment. Iris slides off of his lap in one fluid motion, trying to fix her dress with some dignity. Zach manages to stand first, but Iris manages to look slightly-put together again first. Well, her hair was ruined, but she could get away with that. She could rock frizzy, curly hair. She’d have it anyways, since there was a lot of head-shaking during the concerts.

Lucky her, Auriana and Talia aren’t in the dressing room when they make it there. Just a loveseat that Iris will never be able to look at the same way again, a rack of their clothing, and the makeup counter. No princesses, no cameras, no nosy stagehands.

Iris locked the door as Zach unbuttoned his purple shirt.

Iris unzipped her jacket while Zach ran a hand through his hair.

Iris shrugged her jacket off as Zach kicked his shoes and socks off.

Iris undid her own heels while Zach held her elbow to keep her up.

She stumbled into his chest after getting them off, laughing and holding onto them. He pulled her in close and snuck another, quick, kiss.

Iris sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against him. “I missed you.”

“I thought about you all the time.”

She drops the heels to wrap her arms around his neck. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re not fair.”

“How am I not fair?”

“You were the hottest sophomore and I totally screwed it up.” His hands slid from her shoulders to cup her chest, then slide slowly down her sides to cup her ass again.

“Well I have an easy way for you to make it up.” Iris got on her tiptoes, still too short, still too hot and bothered to care if anyone else saw. Well, she didn’t want anyone to walk in, but at this point she was way more focused on… well… this.

“Oh?”

“Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

He pulls her up as she hops, her legs finding his waist and their bodies easily moving against each other.

Zach laughs as she giggles, her pulling his face in close.

“Didn’t think you were still strong enough to hold me~” She whispered, kissing his forehead.

He sneaks a kiss to her chest and heads for the loveseat towards the back of the room.

There was one thing about being an adult that was way better than being a teenager, sweating in the backseat or muffling whines in the movie theater or riding his face in his bedroom when it was just them at his house- okay, maybe that was a bit TMI, but they’d had a lot of sex when they dated. It had been good.

But what was good about having sex as an adult rather than a teenager was the confidence. Before Iris had always been too worried about how she looked or about whether what she was doing felt good or if she was too awkward.

Now?

He sits down on the loveseat slowly, one hand leaving her ass to brace himself. Surprisingly, she’d expected him to dump her on the couch and leave her breathless.

“Are you going to get my zipper?” She whispered.

Zach presses a kiss to her jaw, then her neck. “Sure you don’t want me to fuck you in this dress? I really like it…” His hand found her ass again, squeezing slowly and firmly.

Iris gasped, arching into his touch. “No, you’re messy and I can’t afford the girls noticing stains.”

He pouted at her. “C’mon… Izzy.”

Iris closed her eyes and shook her head. “That’s not fair.”

“You know you want to…” He slid his hand slowly down and between her legs, hot fingers inching closer and closer.

Iris snatched his other hand and pulled it to her back. “No. Please. Seriously. I can’t afford replacements right now Zach.”

He nipped her collarbone and found the zipper, pulling it down with a slow, satisfying purr. She reached down and found the bottom of the dress and pulled it over her head, exposing the strapless bra and matching underwear- she found it lucky to match during shows, plus there was always the chance that she’d get interested in someone else and… well… wasn’t this moment proof of why she did it?

“Black underwear? Tsk tsk tsk, I thought little Izzy was a good girl?”

Iris opened her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s been a long two years, Zach Brady.”

His eyes are so beautiful. If Iris liked any part of him better than his hands and his mouth, it was the way his eyes could devour her whole while still not knowing anything about her.

“So it has.” He whispers, his hand finally sliding somewhere interesting.

He doesn’t take her underwear off- no, that’d be too clean for him. He pushes them to the side, brushes his thumb down her slit. Her thighs shake and she finds his scarf again to hold too tightly, his thumb repeating the action.

God, Iris had missed this. His thumb slowly dips just between the folds, still wet from her earlier grinding and gutter thoughts, to find her clit and rub it too.

She leans forward to press her face to his hair, taking a deep breath. “What, finally took an anatomy class and learned what that was?” She whispered. Turned out he’d gotten better too.

“No, I had a threeway with two girls two Christmases ago. They weren’t very nice, but they were very informative.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, his thumb starting to rub circles around the button. Shit.

“They must’ve found the trick. Old dogs, right?”

He whistled. “You calling me old? Careful, I’m only two years older than you.”

“And you’re in college, nerd.” She pulls back a bit, looking him over. “You know what? If I’m not wearing my dress then you’re losing this.” She tugs on his tank, making him have to pull his arms back and over his head while she confiscates it.

“You’re the one who chose to lose the dress.” He pouts at her, sliding his fingers inside her this time.

“Aaaaah- and you’re the one who was complaining about your parents. That shirt’s a dark, nothing short of bleach will get the stains out.”

He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her chest. “You’re right. Now come closer, alright? I’m curious to see if you’ll still ride these fingers like you used to.”

If her face hadn’t been red before, it certainly was now.

“By the melzors, shut up.” Iris slides her hands down to grip his biceps, her hips moving on their own and grinding down into his fingers as they find the perfect spot.

“The melzors?” He asks, laughing at her as some small noises- squeaks, barely- make it out of her.

“Shut up. Talia and Ah-auriana.”

“You’re really thinking about them when I’m three fingers deep in you?” He paused moving his fingers, his thumb stilling from where it’d still been rubbing her clit.

Iris squeezed him tighter, taking a deep, shaky breath. “Zach Brady. Shut the fuck up and move your fingers, or find something else to keep me focused, mkay?” She sounded a lot more confident than she felt, a lot more sure than she actually was.

Klatznik, she needed more.

Zach pushed her back a bit so that he had the space to get at his pants and unzip them, shoving them down as much as he could with her still on him. Getting the picture, Iris backed up and stood on wobbling legs, taking a deep breath.

“Do you have a rubber?” He asks as he arches up to kick the pants off. Clothed sex was nice, but when he wasn’t limited he could really rock up into her or flip her over and dick her down good.

“What? Why would I carry those with me?” Iris kicked her underwear off after a moments thought, leaving the bra on. Then she grabs a loose shirt, pulling it on overtop. The shirt was longer sleeved and supposed to have a tank top under it, so it slid down easily to show her bra, so it was perfect. Then she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, because what was the point of having her hair get fucked up again? Plus her scalp was starting to get sore.

While Iris completed her “costume change”, Zach got his dick out and used his hand to rub it over a few times, getting it good and hard.

Iris turned to look at him and downright gaped.

“Holy shit, were you that big when we were in highschool, or did it grow a foot?”

He couldn’t help but cackle at her reaction. “It didn’t grow, Izzy, it’s the same as its always been. What, none of the guys around here have big dicks?”

Iris walked over slowly, holding her arm next to it to compare. “Zach, that thing is about as thick as my wrist. It’s huge!”

He snorted. “And? You took it back in highschool.”

“Was I a bottomless pit for dick then?” She took it in her hand, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m starting to think I smoked way too much weed in senior year…”

“You smoked weed? In senior year?”

“Yeah, the guy I dated smoked so I took it up.”

“Next I’ll hear you’re like, a superhero who wears tights and kicks ass in the middle of the night or something. You weren’t kidding when you said you changed.”

Iris smiled and whispered “You’re not so off there…” to herself as she pulled back and stepped over to grab the lotion that Talia always brought along.

“Here, is this safe to use?”

“It’s not specifically for dick but…”

The silence stretches between them awkwardly. In the distance, someone drops something.

“Yeah, should work.”

Iris sighs in relief. “Good. I’m wet, but not like, that wet.”

She sat down on the couch next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he squeezed some lotion onto his hand.

“Do you miss being in college?”

“You’re seriously going to ask me that while I have a hand on my dick?”

“Shut up. I’m curious. Aunt Ellen never had much money set to the side for it, and I’ve been having a hard time finding a job, so it’s… it’s a lot you know.”

“What, being a popstar doesn’t sell so well?”

“It’s alright, but even if I love singing it’s not really what I expected to be doing with my life.”

He nodded, pausing with his hand near the tip. “That’s fair. Am I something you expected to be doing?”

Iris glanced him over. “Pretty, blonde, big dick? You’re on my list.”

He snorted. Iris closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sound of his hand gliding over his dick wetly.

This.. this was alright.

She cracked an eyelid open and looked at him again.

Zach Brady.

She still liked him, so much it hurt. She was pretty sure she’d feel that way about everybody she dated. But like everyone, when they finished here she’d have to cut him loose. Smile and cup his cheek and break his heart.

Yes, Iris was from Earth and this was her home…

But she was also a princess of Ephedia. She couldn’t stay here forever. It wouldn’t be fair to make anybody wait for her, and she wasn’t patient enough to try.

“Kiss me.” She whispers.

Zach lifts his dry hand to cup her cheek and pull her in.

The universe narrows down to just this moment, and Iris lets herself forget everything else just for now. Just for him.


End file.
